Polysiloxane coatings are a class of coatings that offer unique features including good weatherability; abrasion resistance; corrosion resistance; graffiti resistance; capability to achieve low volatile organic content (VOC); and environmental, health, and safety respiratory sensitization advantages. Typically, polysiloxane coatings are provided as two-component systems. This is largely because it is difficult to formulate one-component polysiloxane coatings which cure quickly when exposed to ambient humidity and temperature, yet retain good flexibility and still have good package stability. One-component coatings are popular in the marketplace and offer certain benefits over two-component systems, such as, time savings/efficiency, waste reduction, reduction in paint related mixing errors, and labor savings. Of those one-component polysiloxane coatings that do currently exist, many have slower dry times and less than desirable flexibility, negatively impacting speed and efficiency as well as coating properties.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide one-component polysiloxane coating compositions that retain the traditional one-component benefits described above and quickly cure at ambient conditions; provide capability to achieve low VOC; provide good flexibility; while maintaining good storage stability. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide such one-component coating compositions that are resistant to yellowing.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.